The Last green
by fleursmaladives
Summary: The Last green, où chaque personnage a une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau passé. Tous se cotoient dans l'univers de Marijoa, un lycée réputé et dirigé par un principal excentrique, Iva la Diva. C'est tour à tour que l'on pénètre dans l'univers de chacun, fouillant dans leur amour, leur blessure, et l'atmoshpère qui fait de chacun d'eux un personnage unique.
1. Prologue

L'obscurité pesante de la chambre écrasait toutes ses réflexions. Non, cela ne ressemblait à rien. Quoi qu'il fasse, la même image revenait sans cesse dans son esprit.

_Jenny_.

Du passé au futur, il n'y avait qu'elle. La chaleur de la chambre, le ronronnement de quelques voitures, tout rappelait Jenny. Même dans la pénombre, il apercevait les points lumineux que sa vue fabriquait, contre le plafond de plâtre blanc. L'odeur, un mélange de toutes les fragrances qu'il avait ramenées du monde extérieur, toutes les senteurs du terrain de foot, de l'autoroute près de la mer, et même des jetons du casino ne masquaient pas le parfum de Jenny.

Allongé dans le noir, son bras barrant son visage, il se souvenait. La fois où Jenny était venue pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au désordre environnement, ni même au poster de playmate en maillot de bain. Ses yeux scrutaient l'obscurité des murs. C'était dans atmosphère incroyablement lourde et sensuelle qu'il l'a regardait différemment pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la nuit, même les rare soupires qu'elle expirait étaient muets. Toute la force de ses paroles se concentrait dans ses gestes, et dans les marques qu'elle avait imprimées sur sa peau rouge et ensanglantée. Jenny était l'enfer, et quoi qu'elle fasse, on en souffrait dans un tourbillon de sensations inconnues et incroyables. Il en avait très certainement perdu l'esprit ce soir là, le corps de Jenny dans le noir, dans ses draps blancs et chargés de désir. C'était mille fois mieux qu'un voyage en plein milieu de la nuit sur l'asphalte. Les courants d'air qui parcouraient les moindres parcelles de sa peau, délivrant cette sensation infini de liberté. C'était mille fois mieux qu'une nuit passée seul sur la plage à scruter le ciel et maudire l'immensité de l'océan. Elle n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne pour voler. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune fumée ni poudre pour s'élever aussi haut qu'un cerf volant. Il y'avait les défoncés, et ceux qui regardaient les défoncés. Comme elle le disait.

Son poing se serrait et s'enfonçait dans le matelas, là où Jenny était allongée. La place était vide. Ses cheveux blonds ont disparu, le charbon noir de ses yeux. _Ses yeux._ S'ils avaient pu parler, il aurait fallu les faire taire jamais. Jamais il n'avait vu de regard aussi insultant. Comme ci toute la débauche et la vulgarité du monde brillaient dans les mêmes iris. L'ambre de ses deux cercles de feux consumait tout le désir humain. Face à elle, il n'était réduit qu'à ce qu'il était. Un homme. Ni le monstre sur son engin de la mort, ni le capitaine sans pitié de son équipe. Ses caresses guérissaient ses plaies et même temps qu'elles les rouvraient. Ses ongles se plantaient dans sa peau et la douleur lui rappelait que rien n'était irréel.

Jenny était l'enfer, et il aimait ça. Il aimait chacun de ses gestes et chacun de ses regards vulgaires. La senteur de ses paroles, le charbon de ses paupières et l'ambre de ses iris. Sa peau blanche et brulante à son contact. Le ton grave de sa voix qui finissait toujours une note plus basse à chaque fin de phrase. Son regard était plus chaud que la braise et ses lèvres deux icebergs d'un autre monde. Oh oui Jenny tu étais l'enfer et lui le diable en personne. N'importe qui aurait su que vous iriez mieux ensemble que deux anges blonds. Mais le diable a quitté l'enfer et maintenant, tous les flots intarissables s'écoulent du monde sombre et chaotique.

Son corps se releva, ses doigts broyaient la couverture sur laquelle il était allongé. Ses yeux demeuraient cependant toujours clos, et, sa tête baissée supportait le poids de toute la culpabilité et colère qu'elle lui infligeait. Tout était de sa faute, de sa faute à _elle_. Elle n'avait pas à le séduire ainsi, à lui faire perdre tête et raison. Il se leva, debout, devant le lit, jeta son regard sur le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit. La maigre lumière artificielle en refletait les parois. Cette lumière froide et solitaire, qui ne faisait que souligner et mettre à nue sa propre douleur.

_Sentiments crus_.

Il saisit sa veste en cuir et marcha sur les débris de verre, cette masse _froide _et _solitaire,_ qui une minute auparavant formait encore un ensemble cohérent, un objet. Si vite brisé, éparpillé en un tas de cendres acérés, qui se glisse sous la peau, invisible et minuscule. Elle continuait de briller de leur faible éclat, maintenant mille fois plus nombreuses. Il claqua la porte.

La fraicheur de la nuit se consumait en un leger brouillard qui flottait autour de son esprit, obstruant quelque peu sa vue. Il ne fit pourtant aucunement attention et inséra la clé dans le contact. Une détonation résonna et une épaisse fumée s'échappa, pour se mélanger à celle que l'humidité avait formée. Il démarra à plein gaz qui tourna au coin de la rue, sous les yeux de la lune. Elle brillait intensément dans un ciel plus bleu que noir. Sa lumière à elle seule suffisait à éclairer la route déserte. Il enfila les kilomètres et les vitesses, augmentant celle-ci à mesure qu'il avait besoin de ressentir cette adrénaline. Ce frisson de liberté incontrôlable et indescriptible. Il sentait le vent s'engouffrer dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, dans chaque fibre de ses cheveux. Il aurait même pu sentir des bras enlacer sa taille, et une tête reposer contre son dos. Jenny aimait la liberté qu'il lui offrait les nuits les plus noires où les étoiles étincelaient sur le reflet calme de la mer.

Le virage était serré, et lui élancé à pleine vitesse. Les freins grinçaient, autant que les pneus sur le goudron. Horizontalement à la pesanteur, son corps frolait presque le sol dur. Tout s'est déroulé si vite. Quelques secondes hors du temps, son engin dérapait. Il y'avait de l'autre côté de la barrière quelques arbres et rocher qui masquait le vide et la lourde et bruyante chute. Chaque morceau métallique flottait durant une infinité courte de temps, qui s'écoula comme une éternité ralentie. Tout se serait rejoint dans un amas de fracas, éparpillés comme les morceaux de verre.

Il coupa le contact, et mit un pied à terre. Le silence n'était que silence, et le frissonnement des arbres un fond sonore. Ses pas ne résonnèrent guère, leur écho englouti par le bitume. Sa veste se mouvait au rythme de la brise, accompagnée des cliquetis de ses chaînes autour du cou. Il sortie de sa poche une cigarette noire qu'il porta à ses lèvres. La lueur de la flamme qui s'échappa du briquet illumina un court instant les traits marqués de son visage. Bientôt, la fumée envahit le ciel, d'un mouvement lent et langoureux. Il observa cette danse macabre, jusqu'à la destruction totale de ce spectre blanc, à l'odeur commune de tabac. C'était à peu près de cette manière que Jenny avait disparue de sa vie, loin, au fin fond d'une étendue sombre, avec comme fumée le noir de ses yeux qui coulaient sur sa joue, laissant une trainée sensuelle de charbon gris.


	2. Chapitre I

Cette sensation à demi irréelle, comme ci je m'enfonçais progressivement dans les draps qui m'étouffent. Mon corps est inerte, épuisé, mais mon cœur bat si fort. La fatigue qui m'envahit décuple mes sens, pourtant, je ne peux bouger. Mon esprit est un écran brouillé, d'innombrables images défilent, avec une force inouïe. Et mon cœur suit ce rythme infernale, je m'enlise dans mon propre inconscient, sans pouvoir lutter. J'ouvre pourtant les yeux, encore envahie par toutes ces couleurs et ces formes. Des bribes de souvenirs sans aucun sens, les rêves transforment en absurdité ce qu'il ya de plus rationnel. Je respire à une vitesse incroyable, mais toujours insuffisante. La lumière terne qui pénètre par rayon dans la chambre me donne mal à la tête. De lourds bourdonnements résonnent au fond de mes tympans.

Je crois que je suis malade.

Mes membres sont comme broyés, transformés en coton.

Je parviens tout de même à me hisser hors du lit.

Un vertige me prend d'assaut et la pièce tourne.

Je porte encore mes vêtements d'hier, rien n'a changé.

Je vis encore les mêmes instant que vingt quatre heures passées, une vie où les jours ne défilent plus, mais ne font que se remplacer.

_Encore. _

Tout est sombre, hostile, froid. La pénombre se bat avec la lumière, et son odeur flotte au centre des quatre murs. Comment ai-je atterrie ici ? Tout reste encore instable. Je ne suis sur de rien, ai-je peut etre inventé un faux passé ? Des évènements imaginés par ma propre mémoire. Absurde. Je contourne le lit, style japonais, frôle les murs immaculés, dépasse le bureau inutilisé. La fenêtre. Les stores sont tirés, cependant, à travers les jalousies j'aperçois l'immensité des bâtiments dressés devant moi. La grande route bordée de taxis jaunes et voitures en tout genre. Des boites minuscules qui roulent, sous cette lumière pesante et aveuglante. Le ciel est terne. Un souffle froid parvient jusqu'à ma chair et ma peau frissonne. Il y'a tant de vie, mais aucun bruit. Aucun son ne parvient jusqu'ici. Imperméable au monde extérieur, cette tour d'ivoire est une bulle d'air comprimé, faite de noir et de blanc, une nuance de gris pour moitié. Quatre cents mètres au dessus de toute forme de vie.

Le vertige.

Je sens sa présence juste derrière moi, même éloignée.

-Enfin réveillée.

Son timbre de voix semble différent. C'est étrange, je ne l'aurais pas cru aussi grave. Je ne le voyais pas si grand non plus. Si _méchant_. Ses traits sont inhumainement inexpressifs et ses yeux gris ne délivrent aucun sentiment. Ai-je dis méchant ? Je suis vraiment malade oui. Mes doigts parcours mon front brulant. Le mal de tête s'intensifie et je n'écoute plus les mots qu'il prononce. « Sous la pluie… milieu de la nuit… rien… pleure… »

Plus rien.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Toute la journée, toute la nuit. Tu m'appelais vertige.

-Faut dire, t'es plutôt bancal comme mec.

_Fin de l'été. _

Le tic et le tac de l'horloge s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Il y'a maintenant une éternité qui vient de s'écouler, et les bâillements subsistants ne font que confirmer cet ennui quotidien. Chacun mène sa propre lutte contre le sommeil, d'autre ont déjà sombré. Les ronflements d'Ace résonnent à l'autre bout de la salle, et il n'y a que Robin qui semble passionnée par le récit, à moins qu'elle ne fasse très bien semblant. Law est quant à lui parfaitement immobile sur sa chaise, et même si je ne le vois que de dos, il n'est pas difficile de savoir qu'il est en train de distraire sa blonde de voisine, située très exactement à deux rangs de lui. La façon dont elle rougit ne fait qu'indiquer qu'il s'amuse à la fixer et à la scanner des yeux, agrémenté de son sourire mi arrogant, mi insolant.

Tout cet univers évolue dans l'ordre naturel des choses, dans une routine et monotonie sans pareil, si ce n'est qu'à la différence, ce vert canard qui orne nos uniformes, et cette place _vide_. Cela fera bientôt deux semaines qu'elle est restée inoccupée, vacante. _Libre_.

-A présent, que quelqu'un me donne une définition universelle du « Désir. »

-Trafalgar Law.

Soupire. La moitié de la classe qui ne s'est pas encore assoupie glousse à cette idiotie, tandis la sonnerie retentie enfin, réveillant l'autre moitié de sa léthargie, et le bourdonnement habituel commence à s'élever doucement. Par la fenêtre, le ciel n'est que bleu, barré de quelques douteux nuages gris, qui grandissent à mesure que la journée défile. Les plus hauts arbres qu'il nous est permis d'apercevoir de notre position, commencent à jaunir, d'une douce et lente mélancolie. Les branches se languissent, se mouvant d'une danse traînante. Peu à peu, la salle se vide. Les conversations se mêlent et s'entrechoquent, le corridor se remplit. Les pas résonnent contre le marbre de l'escalier en colimaçon, et la lumière qui filtre à travers les hautes fenêtres grisonne. _Elle s'effrite._

Les grandes aiguilles de l'horloge du premier étage annoncent la dispersion. Chacun vaque à présent à ses propres occupations, peut importe où, peut importe comment, ni avec qui. La fin de la journée est une nouvelle forme de liberté.

Dehors, un vent balais le campus dans son ensemble. L'eau des fontaines a cessé de couler, tandis que les bassins de granit se remplissent de feuilles mortes. Les longues et grandes pelouses ornées de statues diverses et variées, représentants toutes la même personne se remplissent quand à elles de monde, bien qu'il est en tant normal interdit d'y poser les pieds. Les pierres du château, qui n'est autre que l'établissement, prennent à leur tour une teinte terne, assombrissant l'atmosphère pourtant légère. _Un voile s'y dépose_.

Et à ce moment précis, il suffit de lever les yeux vers la Tour Est, pour y croiser son regard d'ambre qui délivre sous son masque de mépris, toute la tristesse dont elle est capable. Ses paupières colorés de noir soulignent cette détresse qui se perd et se cache sous une couche épaisse d'insolence. Il est difficile de croire qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout avec le cœur en miette. Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle survit, recluse au fond de sa bulle, qui a éclaté il y'a bien longtemps, par les coups d'une même personne. Tous les regards qui la dévisagent ne l'atteignent plus, et les murmures à son encontre ne font qu'effleurer sa peau.

_Le voile lui couvre les lèvres, _

_Le clocher sonne. _

_L'enfant de l'été nouveau. _

Elle se sent comme mourir petit à petit, lentement sous le ciel opaque et impassible. Pourtant, élevée au dessus de nous, sa voix reste inatteignable. Toutes ces années à regarder voler lentement ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, aucun de nous ne s'est senti suffisamment proche de son cœur. Comment peut-on vivre et coexister, tout en étant si seul ?

Le vent souffle une seconde fois, emporte avec lui les paroles et les rires. Chaque regard se dresse vers l'invisibilité de cette masse d'air qui se déplace. Un présage dans la profondeur du ciel. Des branches pleurent, toujours parées de leurs feuilles, telles des arbres empaillés. Ils mugissent, bruissent, toujours au gré de l'air. Je la rejoins sous l'un d'eux, le silence est devenu un nouveau sanctuaire. Les pages de son livre tournent d'eux même, poussé par cette même force qui à elle seule déplace et replace la nature. L'herbe me chatouille les jambes, me pique par endroit. Son regard d'azur est rivé sur les mots, sa frange balaie ses yeux hypnotiques. Le vent se déchaine. Ils emportent toutes les feuilles chargées d'histoire, comme un accéléré du récit. Tout ce referme, dans un claquement sec.

Mes bras me font mal à force de m'appuyer par terre, je me laisse tombée, le nez chatouillé par le parfum de la terre, des fleurs, de la nature. Quelques mèches me barrent la vue. Je ferme les yeux. Au loin, des cris résonnent.

-Ils s'entrainent dur.

La voix de Robin est emportée elle aussi. Rien n'y échappe. Rien n'échappe au tourbillon tiède qui se refroidi à mesure que le soleil s'éclipse. Sa présence est quasi fantomatique. Je me relève et soupire. Tu sais tout, mais tu ne veux rien me dire. Ce n'est pas drôle, loin de là.

-Sérieusement Robin. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je l'ai aperçue tout à l'heure. Elle était encore plus _triste_.

-Las Vegas. C'est là bas que tu trouveras tes réponses.


	3. Chapitre II

Les lumières matinales du soleil déstructuraient les ombres de la chambre, tandis qu'un cadre hollywoodien s'élevait paisiblement. La chaleur de ses rayons se propageait sur sa peau, brulant langoureusement ses paupières closes. Recroquevillée contre le corps allongé à coté d'elle, cette sensation de bonheur sans fin gonflait dans son cœur. Elle se serrait davantage contre lui, et le sentie remuer. Leurs mains se rejoignaient et se caressaient inconsciemment. Son nez inspira le parfum suave et sauvage qui émanait de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, juste de quoi satisfaire sa vue et sa curiosité. Le soleil tapait en plein milieu de son visage endormi, relevant les traits marqués de son visage. Son nez droit et pointu lui donnait un air sévère, et même quand il dormait, il semblait tourmenter. Le reste n'était que propre à sa personne, comme tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qui le composait. Il était rapide, sec, précis, _radical_. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait aboutissait en un rien de temps au résultat voulu. Efficace.

Ses petites mains blanches s'aventurèrent au dessus de sa tête, caressant sa chevelure dont la couleur restait indéterminable. Elle était parfois cuivre, châtain ou brune, mais persistait toujours un reflet rouge sanglant, exposées à la lumière. Ce n'était que des détails, mais elle aimait les détails, les choses insignifiantes. Elle reposa finalement sa main et sa tête, contre son torse tiède, et se laissait bercer par les battements rapides de son cœur. Comme si ce cœur, et ces battements ne pouvaient jamais s'arrêter.

Un bras entoura son corps, et le sommeil vaporisait à nouveau son encens. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux mais attentifs, plus que jamais, profitant de l'instant, qui fut cependant interrompu par les vibrations d'un téléphone. Il s'en écoula plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que, énervé, il la poussa sur le coté et grogna, avant d'attraper l'appareil. Agacée, elle se laissa tomber contre les oreillers, et lui tourna le dos, pour entendre un « Quoi » menaçant et retentissant, suivi par un ton beaucoup plus calme, qui lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son père. Elle sentie le lit bouger, puis un poids en moins. Il s'était levé et était maintenant placé en face de la baie vitrée, maugréant quelques mots à son interlocuteur. Elle se leva finalement à son tour, sachant pertinemment que leur havre de paix avait été sacrifié. Ses bras s'étirèrent comme un chat, et le t-shirt qu'elle portait, trop grand pour elle, lui donnait des airs de poupées. C'était une fille, une femme, on ne savait pas trop. Seule la lueur dans ses yeux étaient la même à chaque instant de sa vie, à chaque moment où l'on osait affronter son regard. _Ecorché vif._

-Fucking vieux !

Elle le fixait, à la lumière du jour, à la lumière nue et pure qui lui renvoya des ombres sur les yeux. C'était étrange cette sensation d'apercevoir, et au même instant être totalement aveuglé. Ses paupières ne battaient plus, et ses iris se focalisèrent sur une seule forme. Son corps. Il semblait s'éloigner, il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'une silhouette incertaine, floue. Elle n'apercevait plus son visage, ni le reflet écarlate de ses cheveux. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un écho séparé de son être. Il lui sembla alors que cette forme se rapprochait. Ce contour qui se découpait dans l'immense carré de lumière devant lequel il se tenait debout et droit. Et au fur et à mesure que cette forme se rapprochait, elle entendait de plus en plus distinctement le son de sa voix.

-Hey tu m'écoutes ?! Habille-toi, on sort.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Une seconde s'était formée en dehors de l'espace temporelle, et elle revint à elle. Il l'a dominait de toute sa hauteur et la fixa perplexe, puis quitta la chambre.

Dehors, le soleil tapait encore plus fort. Il était midi passé. Une brise tiède secoua chacune de ses boucles blondes et caressa son corps moite. Elle ferma les yeux encore un instant, n'osant affronter cette lumière qui aveuglait son bonheur. Le son pétardant d'une moto qui démarre retenti entre les roches et les murs de la villa. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait pas de casque, pas de protections ni quoi que ce soit. Un truc de « gonzesse » comme il s'amusait à répéter. Elle prit place à l'arrière et entoura son torse de ses petits bras. Il avait cependant son cuir, et les cheveux mouillés. Elle pouvait apercevoir les fines gouttes d'eau glisser de sa nuque jusqu'à disparaitre à l'intérieur de sa veste. Elle respirait son odeur. Il démarra.

Ils descendaient à toute vitesse la route rocheuse et sinueuse. Cette pente, bordée de palmiers, débouchait sur une autoroute que personne n'empruntait jamais. Et cette autoroute n'était qu'un chemin de goudron construit sur les flancs d'une montagne qui faisait face à la mer. Elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête et ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir l'immense étendue bleue qui se perdait et se mêlait à l'horizon, comme deux lignes parallèles si proches l'une de l'autre, mais l'on savait pertinemment qu'elles ne se rejoindraient jamais.

Le temps s'écoulait ainsi. Bientôt, on n'entendait plus le son du moteur, l'ouïe avait disparue pour décupler le toucher. Autour de leur corps exposés aux courants d'air, elle ressentait le frisson mordant du vent parcourir de long en large sa peau. C'était certainement un voyage sans but, un voyage sans destination précise, seulement ce genre de voyage qu'on faisait parce qu'on avait le temps de vivre, parce qu'on voulait _vivre._ Et à elle plus particulièrement, cette envie d'exister pour quelqu'un était importante.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Ils avalèrent les kilomètres sans prononcer un mot, sans desserrer son étreinte autour de lui. Par moment, il accélérait, tournait dans un virage, elle pensait toujours se prendre les barrières de sécurités et finir à l'envers et en morceaux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Jamais. C'était également dans ces moments là qu'elle comprenait plus que personne à quel point il vivait sans jamais s'arrêter. Il vivait à deux cents à l'heure, d'adrénaline et de liberté. Sans conscience ni morale. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Contrairement à elle qui n'avait jamais expérimenté quoi que ce soit. C'était si _différent._

Et ce Il et ce Elle, c'était Kid et Jenny. Sur une route montagneuse, seuls, ils dévoraient le monde à leur façon. Kid montrait à Jenny toute la liberté et l'exaltation qu'il y avait à vivre une vie à fond. Jenny était la part manquante de Kid. Son équilibre. Ce Il et ce Elle, voué à la passion et à la destruction.

Kid et Jenny.

Cela faisait toute la différence.

_Souvenir d'une journée d'été. /julessummer/the-xx-sunset-cover_


	4. Chapter III

Las Vegas. Un million neuf cents cinquante et un mille deux cents soixante-neuf habitants. Première ville hôtelière, connue pour ses casinos et revues. Couvre une superficie de mille neuf cents six kilomètres carré, soit la plus grande ville du Nevada, dans le désert de Mojave. La mafia y a prospéré dans les années cinquante, contribuant à son enrichissement. Luxure et playmate, paradis des joueurs et amateurs de spectacles de charmes. La prostitution y est officiellement illégale, mais il y'a toujours un moyen de contourner les règles. Surnommée Sin City, ville de tous les péchés, ville de la fête et des miracles. Ville natale de Eustass Kidd qui a grandi et baigné dans cette ambiance dès le plus jeune âge. Fils unique d'un directeur de casino, d'une chaine hôtelière et de quelques bordels au passage. Sa réputation de joueur de black jack n'est plus à refaire. Débordements et fêtes jusqu'à l'aube, allez savoir quand comment il a perdu sa virginité. Possède cependant un sens affiné des affaires, et triche plus rapidement que son ombre. Envoyé à l'exil depuis un an et demi à Marijoa, sa venue l'année dernière à fait bien du bruit. Sportif de haut niveau et running back confirmé, ce démon de la Cote Ouest est un véritable tourbillon. Mais voilà, ce qui se passe à Las Vegas reste à Las Vegas, alors ainsi, il n'y aucun moyen de savoir ce qui à pu se produire.

Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui a pu se passer là bas, pour ruiner cette histoire d'amour entre deux adolescents tortueux. Aucun bruit, aussi minuscule qu'il soit n'a pu filtrer, et aucun d'entre nous, mise à part Robin est au courant. Robin, et puis lui aussi. Lui, allongé sur son lit, une fine chaine en or qu'il s'amuse à enrouler autour de son doigt. Ce bijou qu'il a du voler à une des jeunes filles de première ou de deuxième année et à qui il rendra ensuite contre un baiser, ou bien plus.

Lui, que Jenny n'avait plus quitté le jour de la rentrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enferme définitivement dans sa chambre, nous offrant que quelques rares apparitions. En réalité, il est plutôt bon de croire que cet imbécile arrogant et narcissique veillait sur elle, à défaut d'un certain lien d'enfance.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de partir. Ta présence ici est inutile, tu perturbes mon espace vitale.

-Je ne partirais d'ici que lorsque tu m'auras tout raconté.

-Ah oui. J'ai oublié de préciser ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là à l'hôtel. Elle portait des sous-vêtements rouges vois-tu, cette couleur…

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je te parle. Bien que je ne comprends vraiment pas comment cette française à pu tomber si facilement dans tes bras.

-A vrai dire elle était psy.

-Robin est au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre Kid et Jenny.

-Bien que cette catégorie de mortels ne soit pas ma préférée.

-Et elle refuse de me le dire.

-Ils se croient au dessus de tous, sous prétexte de comprendre comment fonctionne le mécanisme humain.

-Et je suis certaine que c'est par promesse qu'elle t'a faite.

-Mais, elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle avait en face d'elle un être supérieur aux autres.

-Kid et Jenny.

-Tu te doutes bien que j'ai du rectifier ce petit détail.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre eux cet été ?

-D'ailleurs elle n'arrêtait pas de crier mon nom. C'était si drôle.

-A Las Vegas.

A l'évocation de ce nom, il se leva instantanément, rangeant son jouet dans la poche de son pantalon. Son regard n'était plus le même, mais une pointe de colère brulait au fond de ses iris d'un gris terne. Il descendit sans un bruit, la moquette à nos pieds absorbant l'écho de ses pas. Il me dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur, sans la moindre expression humaine dans le regard.

-Tu peux partir, tu ne m'amuses plus.

-Est-ce si grave que ça ?

Il se retourna, les mains toujours dans les poches et se dirigea vers la porte dont il saisit la poignée.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Ce qui se passe entre eux ne te regarde absolument pas Mademoiselle je veux tout savoir sur tout le monde.

-Comprend moi bien que si je veux connaitre la vérité, c'est purement pour aider Jenny.

- Toi et on instinct maternelle surdéveloppé me donnent envie de vomir. Jenny n'a pas besoin de ton aide.

-Alors pourquoi avoir tout raconté à Robin ?

-Disons que je la supporte plus que toi.

_Mensonge. _

-Ecoute, on sait très bien toi et moi que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas d'elles-mêmes. Jenny n'a jamais été comme ça, et qui sait, c'est peut etre la première fois qu'elle tombe vraiment amoureuse, alors si Kid l'a rendue malheureuse à ce point, nous devons faire quelque chose, et nous ne le pourrons uniquement si nous savons ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Tomber amoureuse ? Ne me fais pas rire. C'est la chose la plus stupide que je connaisse. Il n'ya que les faibles qui se laissent dominer par ce sentiment.

-Et n'esquive pas la conversation !

Il était maintenant de profil, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Le silence qui émanait de son corps inspirait une profonde réflexion que personne ne semblait pouvoir comprendre. Il me semblait entendre au loin le rythme éternel et régulier d'une horloge. Il était tard. A cette heure-ci, chacun devait se trouver dans sa chambre, sous son lit ou du moins, y paraitre. Il referma dans un claquement à peine audible la porte, et ôta sa veste qu'il jeta sur le siège en face de lui.

-Bien. Mais si jamais on nous attrape, ce sera de ta faute et je dirais que tu n'avais pu résister à l'envie de venir me voir.

-Très bien.

Dans un soupire, je quitte son bureau pour m'installer sur le fauteuil, me drapant de sa veste au passage. Elle avait une odeur particulière, une odeur que l'on reconnaitrait entre mille. La lumière terne réchauffait dans nos esprits la chambre baignée dans un noir absolu, ou brillait contre une glace l'éclat d'une lampe qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, hormis le silence même des branches qui flottaient aux aléas du vent. Il semblait faire froid au dehors de ces quatre murs. Son visage toujours aussi inexpressif et stoïque montrait à présent un ennui sans pareil. Ses doigts frôlaient quelques mèches de ses cheveux tandis qu'il s'installa à nouveau sur son lit. Une main barrait son visage et un soupire retentit. J'observais Law attentivement, sachant pertinemment que cette partie de la nuit allait être très longue. Il n'était pas du genre à énormément parler, sinon pour dire des bêtises. Il n'était pas du genre à révéler à contre cœur certaines choses. Il suffit de voir quelle expression d'agacement il affiche naturellement pour comprendre que c'est là, une faveur qui en coutera son prix.

-Tout à commencé à la fête de fin d'année…

_Si vous deviez réfléchir à la manière de quitter la p__ersonne que vous aimez, choisiriez-vous la moins douloureuse ?_

Chaque étoile en cette nuit ne brillait que pour elle-même. Et si une étoile brille, ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux ou votre cœur amoureux. Si elle brille, c'est parce qu'elle est condamnée à vivre ainsi, quelque soit sa place dans l'univers. Et par chance, si notre regard croise sa lumière, alors nous étions à un endroit sur Terre, où sa place fut la même dans le ciel. Ce point lumineux dans cette toile sombre et sans limite, à des milliards de kilomètres de l'Homme, qui de l'étoile ou l'être humain est-il insignifiant ? Je ne crois pas que ce fut le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour ce genre de réflexion. Mais à cet instant précis, écorchée vive sous un ciel astrale, à quoi penseriez-vous ?

* * *

Je profite de ce troisième chapitre pour laisser un petit mot. Le personnage se nommant Jenny est enfaite Jewelry Bonney, dans mon profil j'ai donné quelques explications sur les changements de nom et d'apparences de certains personnages, je pense que vous comprendrez qu'une fiction écrite dans notre monde peut comporter difficilement des personnages aux cheveux roses, meme si c'est evidemment possible non-naturellement, mais ce genre d'explication ne correspond pas au personnage qu'est Jenny.

De plus, sur la version de mon blog, les chapitres sont accompagnés de lien de musique, je ne les ai pas mis ici parce que j'ai mis un moment à comprendre comment fonctionne ce site.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review petits lecteurs fantomes.

yukata: Merci bien, j'aimerais en effet avoir plus de review..


	5. Chapter IV

La bière coulait le long de son corps. Elle coulait à flot. La musique résonnait dans les caissons de basse et les notes s'entrechoquaient face aux murs. Les cris et les rires se mélangeaient pour former une cohue infernale. La lumière brillait dans les néons multicolores. On entendait son rire et sa voix. On la reconnaissait. Lui qui avait grandit dans cette ambiance fétarde, cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait connu. Il s'éclatait cependant, profitant de chaque seconde de jeunesse.

Les corps se mouvaient au rythme de la chanson qui passait, l'alcool formait une fine pluie, tandis que l'animation était occupée par le principal Ivankov qui dansait maintenant sur les tables et venait de casser un lustre.

Toute cette jeunesse s'échauffait pour passer une nuit de folie.

Dehors, le ciel n'était qu'un simple bleu crépusculaire, comme une déchirure barrant le fond d'une toile sombre. L'air de l'été délivrait l'euphorie de l'insouciante adolescence qui riait sous les néons multicolores. La lumière du jour persistait encore, on pouvait admirer les courbes de l'horizon au loin. Tout n'était qu'éclat de magnificence, et liberté pure. C'était un instant hors du temps, une parenthèse dans l'univers. Cette utopie de perfection et de bonheur brillait dans un fond de mélancolie que tous pouvait ressentir. Mais personne ne disait rien, car il n'y avait aucune façon de l'exprimer.

Les bières se succédaient dans sa gorge. Plus elles affluaient, et plus il devenait conscient. Son métabolisme à l'envers de toute logique humaine, lui-même à l'envers. Il en profita cependant pour faire un tour dans la cour, les portes fenêtres étant grandes ouvertes, laissant les élèves aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. Debout sur l'encadrement de l'une d'elle, sur la frontière même du monde extérieur, l'air le frappait de fouet. Ses mèches se soulevèrent à cette décharge de plus en plus froide, à mesure que la Terre suivait son rythme et tournait lentement, dos au soleil. Il pouvait cependant apercevoir à l'horizon les dernières bandes azures, peu à peu dévorées par l'éclat sombre de la nuit. Le jour se couchait laissant une trainé de lumière rosée. Son regard se perdit alors dans cette immensité.

Sur la terrasse, quelques personnes étaient présentent et la plupart fumaient. Il traversa cette mini foule humaine, sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Leur rire n'était devenu qu'un fond sonore, leur image même était désormais flouté. Il continuait d'avancer, une canette à la main, le regard sérieux. Devant lui s'étendait une marre opaque, dont l'eau verdâtre reflétait les élans du ciel. Les roseaux se balançaient au gré du vent, parfois violent. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur cette forme non loin de là, juste assise en face de cette étendue silencieuse. Le reflet blond de ses cheveux se ternissait à mesure que la lumière disparaissait. Il était hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses longues boucles.

_Pourquoi. _

Et comme l'homme avance toujours vers le fruit de son désir, Kid était maintenant assis à coté de Jenny. L'odeur de l'herbe lui chatouillait les narines. Il ne la regarda cependant pas, fusillant plutôt l'horizon qui les observait. Il pouvait sentir son parfum se mélanger à celui de l'herbe, créant ainsi une fragrance unique qui le dérangeait.

Jenny ne disait rien non plus, perdue dans sa contemplation, son visage inexpressif était inatteignable. Tout ce monde qui l'entourait était inexistant. Le verre qu'elle tenait posé contre son genou arborait une trace provocante de rouge à lèvres. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à Kid qui venait d'arriver et de s'installer à ses cotés. Enfaite, elle s'en _fichait._

Il rejetait légèrement la tete en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait heureux et leger. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus fait la fête et dieu sait que cela lui avait manqué. Il retrouvait petit à petit ses vieilles habitudes et son _univers._ Il ouvrit les paupières et posa son regard sur Jenny. Jenny n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il observa son profil, sa moue aguicheuse et ses yeux charbonnés totalement absents. Ses cheveux continuaient cependant de voler, transportant son essence et la propageant dans les airs. Il resta un instant pendu à ses lèvres outrageusement roses. Elles étaient si pleine, si _ravageuses. _Elles produisaient sur lui un effet indescriptible. Il détestait ça. Il observa ensuite le reste de son corps. C'était assez rare de la voir en dehors de son uniforme. En outre, tout ce qu'elle portait ce soir là était un débardeur qui laissait ouvertement apercevoir son soutient gorge. Noir et dentelé, il connaissait la marque. Ses jambes étaient mises à nues par son short qui recouvrait les fesses qu'il ne voyait pas encore. La blancheur de sa peau était un indicateur de douceur. Elle était faite de lait. Un lait _empoisonné_.

Il se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec deux comètes ambre. Leur reflet brulait contre ses pupilles. Jenny l'observait comme elle observait le monde couler à ses pieds. Sans aucun sentiment ni émotion. Il y'avait juste une couche épaisse d'insolence disséminée dans ses iris aussi rondes et grosses que la lune.

Jenny fixait Kid sans ciller.

Le cœur de Kid s'émiettait.

Dans un élan de folie, sa main s'empara d'une de ces mèches blondes qui le rendait fou. Il en toucha la texture du bout de doigt. Elle était douce, tout comme le reste du corps de Jenny. Il en était persuadé. Elle ne disait toujours rien et le laissa faire. En vrai, son cœur à elle faisait un bon incommensurable.

_Pourquoi._

Un instant s'écoula ainsi. Quelques secondes à peine qui formaient à elles seule une nouvelle éternité. Kid remarqua que sa peau frissonnait sous une chaire de poule. Dans un soupire, il se défit de sa veste et lui jeta sur la tête. C'était une sorte de diversion. Il se sentait bête. Sa canette se vida de son contenu, et il reporta à nouveau le regard sur l'horizon qui, désormais était violacé.

On l'avait _frappé_.

On lui avait infligé des _coups_.

Des hématomes ornaient son reflet _meurtris_.

Elle recouvrit ses épaules du vêtement sans rien dire. Ses lèvres cousues laissaient son nez inspirer ce parfum qu'elle avait d'innombrable fois imaginé dans son subconscient. Sa tête se reposa contre ses genoux ramenés à sa poitrine. De biais, elle observa ce mauvais garçon broyer la canette de métal au creux de sa paume.

_Comme il avait broyé son cœur quelques semaines plus tard._

Il semblait tourmenté dans la façon dont ses sourcils froncèrent.

Derrière eux, un cri d'Ivankov résonna.

_Nouvelle diversion. _

-Ce type est totalement dingue.

-C'est la fin de l'année.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une intonation nostalgique. Il se résigna à poser une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur son corps. Oui c'était la fin de l'année. Chacun allait se quitter pour deux longs mois, et rentrer dans son pays, dans sa ville. Il allait regagner la Cote Ouest et la plage. Quant à elle, elle s'en irait de l'autre coté du pays.

-Pourquoi t'es triste ? T'as fais que t'ennuyer.

-Le monde est ennuyeux.

-Ton monde.

C'étaient des mots automatiques. Des mots qui n'avaient besoin de conscience pour être prononcé. Ils désignaient une sorte de vérité, la plupart du temps blessante. Ces mots là étaient stériles, car il ne blessait qu'une seule et unique fois. Peut être même pour toujours. Il avait touché juste et il le savait.

Premier triomphe.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?!

Jenny était vexée. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent de mécontentement et ses yeux jetaient à présent des flammes. Kid était heureux. Il avait réussit à ébranler celle qu'on pensait au dessus de tout. Celle qui n'haussait jamais le ton, pour le peu qu'on puisse entendre le son grave de sa voix.

-C'que j'en sais ? Pas grand-chose. Mais il suffit de voir la tête que tu tires tous les jours pour comprendre que c'est pas l'éclate chez toi. On est à une fête et tu t'amuses même pas !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes pour me distraire ?

-Las Vegas.

Et il se mit à rire à l'évocation de ce nom. Oui là bas, rien n'était impossible. Même pas le _bonheur_.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Vois ça comme tu veux.

Le silence balayait les restes inexistants de leur première conversation. Jamais il ne s'était adressé la parole, jamais il n'avait entendu d'aussi proche la voix de l'autre.

-Pourquoi cette offre si généreuse ?

-Parce que je sais très bien que tu vas retourner dans ton New York tout pourris et faire chier le monde du haut de ta tour de verre à regarder les passants coincés et névrosés, mademoiselle je méprise tout le monde. C'est à force de trainer avec cette tapette de Law qui t'a rendue aussi barbante.

_Touchée. _

Il avait prononcé les mots de cette manière brutale et direct, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait en quelques secondes transpercé son cœur et son masque de glace. Elle voulut répliquer, mais au fond, il n'y avait rien pour le contredire, car il avait raison. Il le savait encore. Il souriait, comme une première victoire. Kid avait atteint Jenny.

-J'me casse après-demain alors décide toi vite.

Il partie. Il laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Plus loin, la nuit avait définitivement sombrée. Les gouttes lumineuses qu'on appelait étoile éclaboussaient cette mer sombre comme un millier de taches de rousseur. Seule et fragile, ce monde l'engouffrait petit à petit. C'était une poupée de porcelaine déjà fissurée. Une seule onde de choc suffisait à la briser en mille morceaux. Son corps se recroquevilla, elle disparaissait. Le générique d'un film aurait défilé en noir et blanc sur cette image figée, et la salle se serait vidée. Mais cette métaphore n'est que stupide et dénuée de sens.

Plus l'heure avançait et plus Marijoa était éméchée.

Jenny rêvait de son futur.

_Rencontre d'été._

* * *

_Fanatium: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est très touchant. En effet, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus de reviews ahah, mais les lecteurs fantomes ca ne changent pas ses habitudes. Pour ce qui est d"indiquer les personnages de la fiction, j'y ai pensé mais le probleme est que Jewelry et Kid ne seront pas les seuls principaux et qu'il y en aura d'autres par la suite... Merci pour tes conseils en tout cas. _


End file.
